DP Genderbend!
by TotallyObsessedWithDP
Summary: Genderbent DP! An AU re-make of the whole series :) "And stay away you ectoplasmic scum!" Jackie called out unknowingly to me, her own daughter. But I don't take it too personally considering she has no idea that I'm some freakish half ghost hybrid. After all, no one does except my best friends Tara and Sam, and they were there when it happened... Fem-Danny, Male-Sam and so on...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I'm like obsessed with the idea of Genderbent Danny Phantom and it's really annoying that there are like no decent Danny Phantom Genderbender fanfics... so here is a decent one! It's supposed to be a remake of the series but every character is their opposite gender... DON'T WORRY, IT'S NOT THE SAME AS THE ACTUAL SERIES (It's actually nothing like the actual series because everything (except for the generality of the accident and _her_ getting ghost powers :) ) happens differently. Here it is.**

 **{DISCLAIMER: NO! DP IS NOT MINE!}**

* * *

"And stay away you ectoplasmic scum!" Jackie called out unknowingly to me, her own daughter. But I don't take it too personally considering she has no idea that I'm some freakish half ghost hybrid. After all, no one does except my best friends Tara and Sam, and they were there when it happened...

It was an accident... we were messing around in my ghost hunter parents' lab. They had just finished their newest invention, the ghost portal, designed to link our world to a 'world unseen', A.K.A. the Ghost Zone. Basically the world that ghosts inhabited. They were just finishing up with the wiring...

"Jackie honey, are the cables connected to the on switch?" My dad, Matthew, Matt, Mattie, or Mads Fenton, asked my mom.

"On switch? No need for one of those! We have these dials and... if you turn them all exactly 45 degrees like such..." Jackie fumbled with the three dials. "It should turn... on!" my mom finished, turning the last dial and lifted her hands in the air waiting, as if it was a 'ta-da!' moment.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Matt questioned as he turned to see an unworking portal.

Jackie turned and frowned as her eyes met the unaltered portal. "Mads, I don't know what we did wrong, I thought all the calculations were correct..."

Matt sighed. "I guess we should check them over..." he replied as the two walked up the steps, somewhat slumped over in disappointment. "Sweetie will you lock up when you come upstairs?" my dad asked as he tossed me the keys to the lab. I nodded.

That left me, Sam, and Tara in the lab, alone...

"Do you think they'll ever get it to work?" questioned Tara, the techno-geek and my best friend since elementary school.

"Probably not, I mean, we're talking about creating a path to a whole other separate world," I shrugged.

"Yeah... I guess. But who knows, you should check it out," Sam, my goth and ultra-recyclo-vegitarian best guy friend, suggested as he walked over to inspect the portal.

I walked beside him, wonder filling me as I looked inside the darkness of the broken portal. "I wonder what it looks like inside..."

"Well then go in and see," he said as Tara walked to us.

"Yeah, I think I will," I said with confidence as I slipped on a white and black HAZMAT suit with my mom's face on it and took a step forward.

"Wait," Sam stopped me and peeled my mom's face off the HAZMAT, "You can't be seen walking around wearing your mom's face." He explained to which Tara chuckled.

I smiled humorously and nodded as I stepped into the dark tunnel-like portal. It was dark so I steadied myself with the walls on my sides. I took a step, put a hand on the left wall, another and put my hand on the right. I took my third step, putting my left hand on the wall once again, accidentally pressing the on button that I had no idea was there.

The next thing I felt was indescribable pain. My whole body was tingling with pain as shocks of electricity ran through my veins. I remembered screaming and then collapsing due to the overwhelming pain, thinking I had died... well, I was half right.

I blinked my eyes opened to see Tara and Sam peering down at me with fear and worry in their eyes.

"What happened?" I asked groggily as I rubbed my forehead, trying to calm the massive headache I had.

They stared with wide eyes, "Dannie?" Sam asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What are you guys staring at?"

"Maybe you should take a look in the mirror..." she trailed off.

I pushed myself off the floor when I slipped, as if my hands gave away. Confused, I waved my hands in front of my face to find nothing there. "Where are my hands?!" I asked fearfully as I sat up without the use of my hands. I waved my hands in front of my vision again, they were there. Tara and Sam watched as I walked up to the mirror, my eyes widened when I was met with a girl that looked like me, but had silvery hair and green eyes that appeared to be glowing. What was once a white HAZMAT suit with black, was now inverted. White turned to black and black turned to white. I turned to Sam and Tara when a halo of bluish white light appeared around my waste and split to the opposite ends of my body.

"Dannie!" They both called, enveloping me in a hug. That was when it caught my eye... the broken portal was now a swirling green. The next moment, my parents came rushing down the stairs.

"Dannie, what happened?" my dad asked.

"Are you alri- aha! I told you it would be working in no time Mads!" my mom bellowed once she noticed the functioning portal.

"She kind of went in the portal and got electrocuted," Tara explained sheepishly.

"Oh my baby! Are you ok?"

"Yeah dad, I'm... fine."

"Oh I'm so proud of you! You're a real scientist, getting the portal up and running by yourself!" my mom chanted.

"Jackie," my dad scowled. "What's really important is that Dannie is ok,"

"Yes, that's great hun." my mom reassured as she put a hand on my shoulder, glancing at me before continuing her fixation on the portal.

"There is no way you're going to school tomorrow," my father said. "Now take your friend upstairs, we'll be up in a few minutes."

We took that as a cue to go upstairs. We went into my room and shut the door where I sat in my desk chair and leaned on the arm rest. It didn't take too long for my arm to fall through and me to face plant into the floor. I groaned in annoyance, "Why is my hand just passing through solid objects?! It doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe you should tell your parents..." Tara reasoned.

"No! She can't, what if her parents think she's possessed by some ghost?" Sam countered.

"What if I am?" I wondered aloud nervously, "I don't think normal people just turn invisible at sometimes and pass through solid objects, and not to mention the whole, white hair and ghostly, light radiating eyes I had before."I rambled.

Tara walked over to my computer, "What's your password?"

"Daniella Sanchez" I replied. Tara snorted and Sam rolled his eyes.

"There are a bunch of first hand accounts on ghost possession but they all say that the victims had glowing _red_ eyes and that the victims didn't remember what had happened during the time they were possessed after they were back to normal."

Sam walked over and checked my eyes. "her eyes are normal,"

"Woah," Tara awed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I found a site that says... 'If you were part of an incident involving ghost technology and have been experiencing strange symptoms of... invisibility, intangibility, duplication, random breaths of mist, temporarily altered appearance, glowing bursts of energy from hands, or floating abilities... go to...' and then there's an address in Wisconsin..." Tara read.

Probably just a hoax," Sam disagreed.

"No way, it's government certified and everything..."

"There is no way I'm gonna agree to being tested on like a lab rat."

"Rats are _not_ test subjects, they are living, breathing, beings." Sam growled.

"I say we give it a look," Tara said. "But we'll need a ride..."

"Got it covered," Sam said as he walked out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door and pulled out his cell, Tara and I followed. Almost instantly, a limo pulled up and Sam opened the door.

"How'd you get the limo?" I asked as I got in.

"I have my ways," Sam smirked.

"Psh, he probably stole it from Paolo..." Tara mumbled and Sam nudged her in annoyance.

"Yeah right, Paolo probably only has pink... or 'salmon colored' limo's." Tara snorted and I suppressed a chuckle.

After Sam gave the driver directions, we were on the way. I decided to transform into my 'other appearance' before leaving the limo and knocking on the door of the eerily dark and huge mansion, just incase they were looking for human test experiments so I could hide my identity. I went to knock on the door when my hand turned intangible along with my body as I fell through the door and face planted. I groaned and lifted my head to come face to face with black heels.

* * *

 **Hehehe Vlad *cough* I mean Veronica is still as crazy as ever :) but he won't find out Daniella is his worst sorority sister from college's daughter until later on XP Hope you enjoyed reading and reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated :) Tell me if I should continue with this because I don't know if you readers are obsessed with DP genderbend as me ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and replied :) Here's my second chappie so have fun reading I guess? :)**

 **Review Replies-**

 **ObeliskX: Thanks :)**

 **Star: Thank you :)**

 **Guest: I have lost of ideas for farther on, the beginning is the most difficult part because it's before all Dannie's powers develop and when she's still fairly weak.**

 **DPGenderbender: YAS! Love genderbends :) and thx**

 **Disney Dreamer: Than I will :) me too and I same. I don't see the point in genderbends that are canon because everyone already knows what's gonna happen XP**

 **Sara the pasta: The Lunch Lady, I have no idea(I thought 'Lunch Lad' but it seemed too weird and I don't like it) I've been trying to figure that out before I started this fic. But for Kitty I just changed it to Kory XP Not perfect but whatever :)**

 **{DISCLAIMER: NO! DP IS NOT MINE!}**

* * *

"Pleasure to meet you..." she held out her hand, awaiting my name.

"Dannie." I told her. I got to my feet and dusted myself off and glanced at her. She looked to be about my parents' age but had a full head of unnatural silver hair that was pulled in a low ponytail.

"Dannie," she shook my hand, "We can't leave your friends outside, now can we?" she asked.

Realizing I never mentioned my friends, I spoke, "How did you-"

"Having a house this big, you need to have a fairly good security system," she interrupted, opening the door.

"Uh, hi." Tara offered with a small hand wave.

"Pleased to meet you all... and you are?" She asked.

Sam seemed to be examining the woman warily, "I'm Sam," he answered with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Tara." she smiled sheepishly.

"Follow me... I'll find you a phone so you can call your parents," she smiled. We followed somewhat hesitantly, noticing she must've been a Packers fanatic, given how much Packer's merchandise she had behind glass cases and hanging on the walls.

She entered some dusty old library and fiddled around with something atop the fireplace mantel. I was in no way expecting a door to reveal itself and for her to disappear behind it. Sam, Tara, and I walked cautiously down the steps of the secret passage of some sorts. I shivered when I felt my breath come out in a cold mist. We walked down, expecting to see the silver haired woman when we were met with a floating woman with crazily styled hair, a red cape, fangs, red eyes, and glowing blue skin.

What. The. Hell.

All of our jaws dropped to the ground and we whipped around to jet out of that villainous seeming ghost's lair or what not, and like we were in some twisted horror movie, the door blew shut. That was the second time that day that I thought I was going to die.

"Leaving so soon?" questioned the ghostly being sinisterly.

And the next thing I knew, I was unconscious... again.

I opened my eyes to a pair of red ones staring back at me.

She spoke, "I suppose my government site brought you here?" I nodded slowly, "So you've been getting the listed symptoms?" I didn't move. "Don't worry young dear, I- know someone with the same condition," I tilted my head slightly, "Dannie dear... you're half ghost." she finished. My eyes widened as I searched the room, trying to free myself from the glowing ropes that restrained me.

"Where are Tara and Sam." I demanded as my eyes narrowed darkly.

"Ah, your little friends, their... hands are tied at the moment," she explained smugly.

I growled. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"I am Veronica Plasmius and I would like you to answer a few questions. Then I will let both of your friends go." she answered.

I ducked my head, my hair covering my eyes. I mumbled through gritted teeth, "Fine."

"Fantastic." she smiled and pulled up a chair across from me, crossing her legs professionally once she sat down. "I suppose this is your ghost form," she gestured to me. I nodded. "And I suppose seeing your human form is out of the question," I narrowed my eyes, some how trying in a failed attempt to obliterate the sinister ghost being with some non-existent ghost laser vision. "I'll take that as a yes... Now," she lifted an eyebrow, "How did this happen? You getting your ghost powers."

"Lab accident." I mumbled.

"Exposed to ectoplasmic radiation?"

"Electrocuted."

Her eyes widened, she continued, "Odd... well that finishes my questions," she pressed a button on the control panel of her lab database monitor.

I waited for her to untie the ropes on my wrists and legs, but she didn't. "We made a deal, you said you'd let me and my friends go." I growled.

"I said your _friends_ may go. You my dear, are here to stay." she smirked.

"What do you want from me?" I said with clenched fists.

"You will become my evil apprentice," she explained maliciously.

I snorted, probably not the best idea... "No way in hell."

"Ah-ah." she waved her finger disapprovingly, "You don't have much of a choice, now do you?" She grinned and shocked me with some sort of pink laser.

"Well the thing is," I grinned. "I told my parents I was coming here." I lied, "And you don't seem like the type of ghost that wants to be discovered, considering your evil lair is in a rich woman's mansion."

She narrowed her eyes and mumbled a 'Oh drat.' to herself. "Alright, you win... but I'm _not_ giving up." she untied the glowing green ropes from my hands and legs.

"Fruitloop," I mumbled as I jetted to the door.

"Dannie?" I heard my friends call from another room, "Dannie!"

I ran into the foyer an hugged them, "Weirdest day ever..." I mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Sam agreed, calling for the limo, which arrived in just seconds.

"So what exactly happened," Tara asked as I transformed back to my human self.

"The typical 'Villain is actually an idiot that doesn't think their plans all the way through', so I guess it could've been worse." I shrugged, "But... I think I'm half ghost..."

"What do you mean?" asked Tara.

"Well, that Plasmius ghost told me I was, and she didn't seem to be lying... she wanted me to be her 'evil apprentice' or something."

"This just proves we can never trust the government, they make fake sites to lure innocent people to work for villains." Sam told us.

"You're just mad that they rejected your proposal to stop selling foods with meat in them." Tara responded.

"Well yea." Sam admitted with no shame.

Tara got back on topic, "Does that mean you're half dead?"

"I-I guess so... I don't know, I've never been half dead before," I said the last part somewhat sarcastically.

Tara continued, "This all sounds like some super hero comic, I mean, lab accident lead to ghost powers plus some freaky villain that never as a back-up plan..." It was quiet for a moment, "Are you gonna tell your parents?"

"You _can't_ just tell your parents, parents don't understand. Parents never understand!" Sam ranted.

"I am _not_ telling my parents... They _hunt_ ghosts..." I explained.

"But they are still your parents." Tara mentioned, looking down at her PDA. I sighed.

Sam broke the approaching silence, "So what powers do you have?"

I shrugged, "I'll check..." After the glowing ring split from my waist, my eyes turned green and my hair, silvery white. I was about to try some of my powers when Tara spoke.

"What's your alter ego gonna be?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Alter ego?"

"Yeah! Every superhero needs to have a secret identity." she explained as she adjusted her glasses.

I snorted, "I'm totally _not_ a superhero."

"Uh, ghost powers? We just escaped from the clutches of an evil villain?" she pointed out.

"I dunno..."

After a moment in thought Sam spoke up. "You should be Phantom," Sam suggested with a smile.

"Oh! I got it!" Tara exclaimed. "Dannie Phantom! That way we can still call you Dannie in your ghost form."

I nodded. "So Dannie Phantom, what can you do?" Sam smirked.

"I think I can go invisible and intangible," I explained, attempting to demonstrate with my hand. Surprisingly, I did it. "And go ghost," I added as a flash of a white ring turned me back to me, then once again back to... well, ghost me. But then something unexpected happened. My legs turned into a translucent tail...

"Woah. Awesome." Tara said as I stared at the absence of my legs.

"Guess you have more ghost powers than you thought," Sam said.

To my relief, my legs reappeared. I shrugged, trying to not freak out, I mean come on... it's not everyday that you just get a tail and the ability to turn invisible and intangible! I went human again and talked with Tara and Sam until the Limo pulled up in front of FentonWorks. You could probably guess my surprise *cough* sarcasm *cough* when I walked through the door to my mom excitedly displaying their 'newest ghost weapon!' I subtlety paled, realizing those would affect me now.

"Say hello to the Fenton Ghost Finder!" she bellowed, "It's not done yet, but when it is we're gonna find every ghost and destroy them like the ectoplasmic scum they are!"

"And don't forget about studying their ectoplasmic remains!" my dad called from the kitchen.

I gulped and headed to my room, flopping onto my bed with a sigh. I sat up and eyes the space and NASA posters that covered my walls. _Would I be able to become an astronaut now? They do blood tests and drug tests, what if I have... ectoplasm in my blood?_

My dad walked in, "Honey, dinner's ready!" he paused and noticed the sullen look on my face, "everything alright?"

I frowned, "It's nothing..." I lied guiltily. My eyes widened and I lifted my head as a mist escaped my mouth, my dad noticed.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't seem alright! You must be freezing to have your breath come out i vapor!" he cooed.

"Uh... yeah... I'll go get dinner now..." I finished with a nervous laugh as I dashed out of my room. I snuck down to the lab and went to the control board where I pressed the button to close the portal. I leaned against the wall with a sigh of relief when a middle aged woman with blue overalls, blue skin, and a beanie, flew through the wall.

"I am the Box Ghost!" she announced. "You will now face the fury of my amazing box power!" she continued, I furrowed my brow. Her eyes narrowed at my confusion and she began to command glowing poxes to be chucked at me.

I turned intangible, letting the boxes pass through me, one hit the portal button and it re-opened.

"How did you avoid my amazing box attack you mere human!" she chanted as she neared me. I backed closer to the portal and the ghost dove forward to me. I side stepped and she flew through the portal but not before proclaiming, "I will return human!"

I furrowed my brows again, "Uh, okay?" I answered although it was more of a question.

My mom stomped down the stairs, screeching, "ghost!" and stopped abruptly when she saw me, "You're not a ghost..." she seemed disappointed, but then shook it off. "Come get some dinner Dannie-girl!" she smiled, "and would you close the portal on your way up? Still can't figure out how that thing works..." she added as she turned and walked up the steps.

With a smile I closed the portal once again and headed upstairs. It didn't take me too long to fall asleep that night, after the crazy (and tiring) day I had. I thought the craziness wouldn't last forever but boy was I wrong...

* * *

 **No cliffy this time :) but psh, Vlad *cough* I mean Veronica, is the spitting image of an evil villian who's plans always get foiled and never has a plan-B :)**

 **By the way, Dannie might seem somewhat weak but I'm just trying to portray how Danny(from actual series) was pretty weak and inexperienced when he first got his powers. Thank you all (very few viewers) for reading, follows, favorites, and reviews are extremely appreciated because it lets me know you want me to keep going with this :) TotallyObsesedWithDP out~**

 **BUT WAIT BEFORE YOU GO! THIS IS IMPORTANT! I AM STRUGGLING COMING UP WITH A NAME FOR THE MALE VERSION OF THE LUNCH LADY! IF YOU ARE READING PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME AND GIVE ME NON-STUPID IDEAS! (I mean that in the nicest way possible :)**


End file.
